Jueves
by merry kirkland
Summary: Basada en la canción con el mismo nombre…Kazuki se atormenta con  sus sentimientos y sus angustias  cada día…un amor platónico ¿no correspondido?...un viaje en metro ¿costumbre? O ¿amor?… ¿una romántica declaración?...


**Disclaimer:** "Get backers" y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad…Kazuki es de Juubei, así es y así será por siempre y para siempre…

**Advertencias:** ninguna…solo otro loco fic mío…y es "au"…

**Notas:** letras en cursiva es igual a pensamientos…

* * *

**Jueves**

…

Sentía el suave movimiento del metro...como todos los días…siempre sentado del lado derecho esperando…esperándolo…

Siempre las puertas se abrían en esa estación, dejando entrar a un joven de cabellera café más obscura que la suya, de unos ojos grises con un ligero tono azul…tan diferentes a los cobas suyos…ese misterioso extraño que le robaba la mirada y su atención…aquel chico por el cual todos los días tomaba el metro a la misma hora aunque solo fuera para ir a la biblioteca…

Kazuki vio cómo se sentaba frente suyo, así como todos los días…suspiro...todo eso lo atormentaba…aunque siempre su rostro estuviera adornado con una sonrisa y no aparentara el rápido correr de su corazón.

Él era un chico…aunque la apariencia que daba a primera vista dijese lo contrario…eso era lo que lo atormentaba…mientras sentía el suave movimiento del metro, a la vez que sus manos estrujaban su falda más bonita que tenía, esa que había elegido para ese día…así como lo hacía todos los días para al menos poder ser visto por el otro.

_-"Si fuera una chica…una verdadera chica, de esas muy lindas y dulces que aparecen en las revistas"-_se queda viéndolo detenidamente_-"…de seguro así tendría una oportunidad de saber quién eres"._

…Juubei… ¡Oh Juubei!...suspiraba y repetía en su mete ese nombre una y otra vez…el nombre del chico indiferente…aquel nombre que descubrió pasado de un par de semanas después de la primera vez que lo vio…

_-"Siempre te sientas al frente de mí…y ni te imaginas que yo soy un chico ¿verdad?"_-suspira aun manteniendo una sonrisa.

En eso el de ojos azules-gris posa su mirada en la falda que Kazuki llevaba puesta, poniendo una cara algo sonrojada.

Ese acto no pasa desapercibido por el castaño que solo siente como sus pupilas se inundan...ya que era cierto que se ponía esas ropas para que al menos su platónico amor lo viera…pero no por eso dejaba de ser cruel saber que si el chico supiera la verdad no lo miraría siquiera.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Kazuki sonrió tímidamente, pero en un segundo Juubei volteo su rostro, dejándolo con un dolor en su pecho.

Se sentía pequeñito…impotente…como quisiera que aquel sujeto lo quisiera por lo que realmente era…eso era lo que pensaba, mientras temblaba ligeramente tratando de contener sus tristeza.

…

…Y así pasaban los días de lunes a viernes...así como en un poema que leyó de Bécquer…

...Las estaciones se le hacían cortas…no era mucho el tiempo que tenía para verlo antes de que las puertas se abrieran y el de ojos grises se tuviera que bajar del vagón…y él se quedara adentro sin ni siquiera haber tenido un poco de éxito ese día…siempre consiguiendo solo silencio.

…

Y entonces ocurrió…ese día solo eran ellos dos en el vagón…el nerviosismo le estaba ganando…sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando sus orbes se cruzaron…y Juubei retiro la mirada… ¿acaso sería como los otros días?... ¿acaso siempre iban estar separados por el _"y que pensara si…" _?...

_-"¡No!...esta es tu oportunidad Kazuki…tienes que hacerlo…vamos"_-…ese era su día…esa oportunidad de estar los dos solos no se repetiría en mucho tiempo.

Y con esos pensamientos en mente, de un instante a otro despertaron sus cálidos labios…llamándolo…

-Juubei…-….su voz salió en tartamudeo...arrepintiéndose de sus actos al segundo de haberlos hecho…baja su mano...esa que alzo para llamarlo…

_-"Supongo que piensas qué _"chica"_ más "patética"…quiero desaparecer…"-_sus mejillas se sonrojan, adquiriendo un tono carmesí…subió un poco su vista, solo para ver como el castaño obscuro volteaba el rostro hacia la ventana…no pudo más y unas lágrimas lo traicionaron, bajando silenciosamente por su rostro…

Pero en eso, Juubei se acercó hasta donde estaba, arrodillándose frente a él…

-Yo no te conozco…y siento que no puedo vivir sin verte un día-le dijo, mientras llevaba un dedo hasta el rostro del de cabellos caoba, para retirar con ternura una lagrima-…cada día rechazo el tren directo…y me subo en este vagón…

Kazuki se quedó pasmado ante esas repentinas palabras…y soltó una linda sonrisa, al ver el evidente sonrojo del de ojos grises…sonrisa que duro poco al recordar que Juubei pensaba que él era una chica…y por eso aferro más sus temblorosas manos en su falda.

Juubei prestándole atención a ese acto tomo sus manos con cuidado…y en ese instante pasaron por un túnel…las luces se desvanecieron casi por completo…el mayor encontró el empapado rostro del de ojos caoba con sus frías manos…

-Si no te gusta usar falda no deberías hacerlo…no es necesario que lo hagas…seguirías siendo un lindo chico…hermoso-comento, a la vez que sus dedos borraban los rastro de lágrimas…

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que Kazuki dejara de pensarlo…y en un acto de valentía se lanzó a los labios del extraño…juntándolos con suyos, en un tierno beso…el cual duro hasta que el metro salió del túnel…

-Te quiero…te amo por lo que eres…-le expreso con cariño el de orbes grises.

El corazón de Kazuki comenzó a latir rápidamente, su rostro enrojeció...y sus labios adquirieron la forma de una sincera sonrisa.

-Oh Juubei…-suspiro…suspiro de alivio desde lo más profundo de su ser-… ¡yo también te amo!…-no le importó gritarlo a los cuatro vientos…su vida había cambiado…su vida ahora era más feliz…ahora en este día…en este once de marzo…

* * *

_Lo sé quedo raro...pero fue divertido hacerlo...basado en la canción jueves de la oreja de Van Gohg...no soy fanatica pero no podia sacarme la idea de la cabeza...pronto hare algo más serio...seriamente romantico y dulce...lo prometo..._

Nos vemos!


End file.
